


Matters of the Heart

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azeroth Politics, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Relationship Discussions, World of Warcraft: Legion, boy Draggka has a lot of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Draggka finally sits down with Khadgar and Varian to talk about her relationship with the Archmage.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This took...way too long! Took ages to get the characters to sit down and talk, and then they wouldn't shut up! Approximately 7,000 words later, here we are.
> 
> This is a close sequel to The Heart of the Matter, and is playing in the same sandpit as Galleywinter's A Prayer You Can Borrow universe. Which is why Varian's still around. 'Cos screw canon, we're having fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe dat I be doing dis.” Draggka said, running a hand through her hair. Spike made a sympathetic rumble, his head resting across her lap.

“I confess, I didn’t think this would happen so soon.” Khadgar replied, fidgeting with a small yellow crystal. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Draggka. If I’d not lost my temper in front of Varian-”

“It be okay, Khadgar.” She interrupted him, waving a hand. “What’s done be done.”

She petted her raptor’s head to soothe her nerves, listening to his soft rumble vibrate in his throat. Of all the conflicts she’d been in, of all the people and creatures she’d faced down, the thought of meeting Varian Wrynn was currently the most frightening. The troll glanced back to the archmage, sitting across from her.

“You, ya be staying wit me, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Khadgar flicked the crystal away, taking her hands and squeezing them gently between his own. “I’ll make sure nothing bad will happen to you. Not that Varian would harm you, but your comfort is paramount. I will be right here. As will Spike.” He nodded to her companion, who blinked up at her and uttered an affirmative grunt.

“Ya make it sound like dere might be a chance of a fight.” Draggka said, trying to keep calm and not look towards where she’d put Thas’dorah aside. Khadgar shook his head.

“Doubtful. Varian is not looking for one. If anything starts up, however, I am well prepared,” he said. A moment of silence, before he squeezed her hands again. “It will be alright, my darling. Nothing bad will happen. And _nothing _will stop me from loving you.”

The weight of his words was emphasized by the seriousness in his eyes, his gaze locked with hers. She trusted him, and she _did_ have Spike with her. Lo’Gosh’s champion may be a formidable warrior, but he hopefully wouldn’t go through Khadgar to get to her. Hopefully.

She took a breath, and nodded.

“Okay.”

Khadgar squeezed her hands again, and then grinned.

“Spike’ll eat him if he tries to hurt you. Won’t you, Spike?” He said to the raptor, who agreed with a growl and by baring his teeth, a glint in his blue eyes.

“Dat...might not be da best idea.” Draggka replied reticently, resting a restraining hand on Spike’s neck. Before she could say anything more, heavy rapping on the door interrupted her, Spike’s head snapping up to attention. Unbidden, her hand went for where her bow would usually be, tension tightening through her body.

“That must be Varian.” Khadgar said calmly, rubbing his thumb against her hand. “Stay here. I’ll just be a moment.” He flashed her an earnest smile, before rising from his chair to greet their visitor. Draggka busied her hands by petting Spike, who kept his eyes on the door, though he glanced back at her occasionally, offering soft croons in reassurance.

There was some chatter by the door in Common; Khadgar’s friendly warmth and the deeper, more authoritative tone that made stones sink into the bottom of her belly. _He’s not here to hurt you. Khadgar’s here, he won’t let anyone hurt you._

Two pairs of footsteps carried Khadgar and his visitor into view, and despite her best efforts, Draggka couldn’t control the spike of adrenaline that peaked within as she caught sight of the other man.

Varian Wrynn was a behemoth of a man, one of the tallest humans Draggka had ever known, and even if Lo’Gosh hadn’t smile favourably upon him, the man could intimidate all but the most stubborn orcs - appropriate for his status as High King of the Alliance, even if that title was apparently moot for now. The troll was slightly relieved to see that he was in casual leathers like herself, and his great-sword Shalamayne was absent - clearly a great concession Khadgar had managed to broker. That didn’t make Varian any less of a threat however, so she watched his face carefully, as did Spike.

“Varian,” the mage said, “this is Draggka, of the Darkspear tribe.” He gestured. “Draggka, this is Varian Wrynn, the former - well, you know already.” He grinned wryly.

Royal and hunter eyes met in that moment, sending a fearful jolt down her spine. Varian inclined his head slightly in courtly grace.

“Huntmaster,” he said respectfully.

“Ya Majesty.” Draggka replied, trying not to show her anxiety in gripping Spike too tightly, as the raptor continued to stare at the taller man intently.

“You don’t need to address me by that title here, Draggka.” Varian spoke. “I’m only here to talk as a man, not in the capacity of a king or the Alliance.”

“Okay...Varian.” Saying his name didn’t sound right - too informal, and not respectful enough.

She kept these worries silent as he sat in the chair opposite her with a business air - both relaxed and yet not. She didn’t blame him for keeping his guard up, as hers was up as well, and a raptor’s constant stare was bound to be unsettling. Khadgar settled into the chair between them, the clear mediator, even as he outwardly pretended to just be amongst two good friends.

“Would anyone like a pot of tea?” He asked brightly, and immediately Draggka was on edge, shooting him a wide-eyed look. _Don’t leave me alone with him! You promised!_

“I don’t mind.” She forced out.

“I don’t mind either, but you can brew one if you wish.” Varian replied. Khadgar gave a small nod, and in one fluid motion, he conjured an elemental to his side. He murmured instructions to the creature, which floated off to obey. The mage turned back to Draggka and offered a gentle smile, as if acknowledging her previous panic. She managed a little smile back, feeling foolish for not trusting him.

A long, awkward silence descended between them, broken only by the sound of boiling water.

“Khadgar has told you why we’re here.” Varian broke the silence first, his tone serious.

“Yeah.” Draggka replied. “He accidentally told ya we be together, and ya wanted to be meeting me.”

“Yes.” His gaze pinned her to the chair, and she felt Spike tense up. “I’m sure you understand my caution. Not many trolls and humans pair up together, and both with pure intentions to each other.”

“I be aware of dat.” She nodded. “Ya want to be sure dat ya friend be okay wit me.”

“Exactly.” She caught a flash of something in the monarch’s eyes, too fast to identify. “Khadgar has spoken highly of you, and I trust his word, but it helps me immeasurably to be able to talk to you myself. Try not to think of me as part of the Alliance in this matter, but as a concerned friend.”

“Wit all respect to ya, it be very difficult to do dat.” Draggka said, choosing her words with care. “Ya be da reason dat dere still be a Horde at all.”

“I know.” Varian closed his eyes for a second. “But we are on neutral ground, with a close-to neutral observer, and whatever the outcome of this discussion, we need your leadership of the Unseen Path against the Legion.”

He wasn’t wrong. And the troll suspected he was only saying this because he could feel the fear radiating off of her, one hand gripping Spike’s back (who was _still_ staring at Varian) and the other clamped tightly around the arm of the chair. She consciously relaxed her grip, breathing out a sigh.

“Okay.”

The elemental returned bearing a tea tray at that moment, setting it on the table in front of them. It hovered idly for a moment and Khadgar waved it away with a soft ‘thank you’, pouring the tea himself. Only when he was finished did Draggka speak again.

“Suppose we better be talking ‘bout what happened wit Garrosh den-”

“Draggka...” The mage interrupted her, hand raising slightly as if to clasp her arm.

“I can’t pretend dat I weren’t a part of it when I was, Khadgar.” She shot back, trying to numb her stinging tone. “Better dat we be doing dis now.” Spike glanced back at her with a worried look.

“This wasn’t what I was asking for specifically,” Varian spoke, “but if you are willing to talk about it, I will hear your piece.”

_Like you wouldn’t have asked about it anyway, _Draggka thought bitterly. _You said yourself that our kind ‘don’t pair nicely often’._

“It woulda come back around at some point,” she said instead, lifting a shoulder. She took another breath, rubbing at Spike’s back as she composed herself. The raptor laid his head back down on her lap, his eyes holding a concerned look.

“I knew of Garrosh’s style of leadership from da times I be reporting to him in Northrend.” She began. “He be young an’ headstrong, but he had da energy needed to keep goin’ in da face of da Scourge. Some tings he did an’ said I be disagreeing wit, but...” The troll paused a moment, considering. “But when ya enemy be as terrible as de mindless undead, ya can understand.” She saw Varian nod his head slightly in the corner of her vision, whilst Khadgar listened intently, his face a mask.

“I did not like Go’el leaving da title of Warchief to him durin’ da Cataclysm, but I could understand da logic. And I thought wit Cairne, Vol’jin an’ Eitrigg - I thought dat he be able to mature.”

“And then Cairne died.” Varian said, his deep voice sympathetic, even if she wouldn’t have called it ‘soft’. Draggka bowed her head, and Spike gently nudged her face with his muzzle.

“Dat were out of Garrosh’s control. He were an alright ruler for a time. But he be havin’ a taste for da ‘honour’ brought by war, and he not seem to understand dat he couldn’t take everyting we be needing by force. He did not know da conflict an’ wars dat be bringing us to our peace.”

A thought occurred to her. _I don’t think Go’el gave him enough time to adapt. He had years to learn to lead. Garrosh seemed to be thrust upon the situation and left to deal with it. _Now was not the time to consider this, however, so she kept it to herself.

“Da first decision I not be comfortable wit was de alliance wit da Dragonmaw. Dey be killing, cutting up dragons...” The hunter shivered, glimpsing the grisly wing-standards in her mind’s eye. “Even if dey were black dragons, it weren’t right.”

“But you agreed with Garrosh otherwise?” There was a hardness to Varian’s tone that shot a bolt of fear into her heart. Spike’s body tensed up, and the archmage gave the royal a warning look.

“No...” Draggka said slowly, dredging her memory. “I trusted Vol’jin’s judgement of Garrosh, but it were easy to distract yaself wit da bigger threat. Perhaps dat be what t...tem...cooled his lust for glory.” She sighed. “Pandaria be bringing out da worst in him.”

“Draggka.” This time Khadgar did reach out to her, resting his hand on hers. _You don’t have to say this, _his eyes said.

_I must, w_as her reply.

“Ya know a lot of what happened dere, I’m sure. Da destruction of da Jade Serpent statue. Da corruption of da Vale. By da grace of da Loa I weren’t involved wit Theramore.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Dat be when I knew dat Garrosh had lost all his honour.” Her ears drooped, tone flattening and becoming bitter. “But he be my Warchief, and I followed his orders.”

“Not because you wanted to, mind.” Khadgar interjected, sitting up straighter. “I think there was something about seeing your chieftain’s throat slit by Garrosh’s assassins that might have ‘encouraged’ you not to rebel against him.”

The troll knew what the mage was doing, but her hackles prickled regardless.

“Dat not be an excuse!” She spat. Spike whined.

“Was it?” Khadgar parried coolly, but with a determined fire. “You admit you followed orders. But it is only right to acknowledge the duress you found yourself under.”

“If I recall, your people became second-class citizens of the Horde.” Varian spoke calmly. Draggka nodded stiffly.

“Da Echo Isles were put under da guard of da Kor’kron. None allowed to leave or enter. We be barely people in Garrosh’s eyes.” _The peons were probably higher than us._

“What?” The archmage’s eyes widened, his shock genuine. “Draggka, you never told me of this.”

“It not be someting I like to remember.” She replied, her gaze moving away to stare at a random patch of wall. “Da Kor ‘kron may have held my people as prisoners, but dey were still as family as any other orc. And I killed every one dat raised an axe against me.” She blinked slowly, sighing. “Dat was da one good ting I did. I tink.”

“I wasn’t aware that Garrosh had attempted to enforce martial law on the Darkspear.” Varian said, a new understanding in his blue eyes. “I’m sorry you had to choose between your people and the Horde.”

“Not dat it mattered.” Was her morose reply. “I still helped steal da Divine Bell from Darnassus. Killed da Silver Covenant in Dalaran.” Spike whined again, nudging her face with his snout.

“The few you did not sedate with wyvern venom, or avoided entirely.” Khadgar added, glancing at Varian.

Draggka opened her mouth to speak again, but the next words refused to come. Their gravity had gotten them caught in her throat, and she struggled for a long moment. Eventually, she hung her head, and when the words finally came, she could only say them just loud enough to be heard.

“Da Bell fell on Anduin, and I did nothing.”

All the warmth in the room vanished in an instant, with a silence so deafening one could hear a pin drop. Spike nuzzled Draggka’s face tenderly, making comforting noises.

“...You were there?” Varian’s voice was flat, devoid of emotion in the ilk of someone having to restrain themselves. Spike froze, tensing up as if he feared his pack-sister might be in danger. The troll managed to nod her answer.

“I be one of da force Garrosh brought to witness the ringing of da Bell,” she said quietly, lifting her head to meet the king’s eyes. “He were so brave, ya son.” The stinging burn of tears forced her eyes closed, Spike warbling sadly. “I watched da Bell fall on him...an’ I did nothing. My greatest dishonour. I shoulda helped him, damn Garrosh! I be so scared of his rage I didn’t help a friend.” She managed to restrain her sob, but not its shoulder-wracking heave. “I left him...I left him...”

“Draggka...” In a moment, Khadgar was next to her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her close to his body. She welcomed his comfort, letting herself cry out a couple of sobs to take the pain away, but no more. She was not the one who had suffered the most, and she wouldn’t insult him by drowning in her misery.

“I’m sorry,” she said, clearing her throat and rubbing her eyes, meeting Varian’s gaze. “Dis...I not expect ya forgiveness. Words not gonna undo the harm dat came to him. But I regret it. Always.”

A long silence fell upon them, the tension within it palpable. It took considerable effort for Draggka to hold Varian’s gaze, wanting to instead to bury her head in Khadgar’s chest to hide herself. The royal seemed to be trying to contain his emotions, only just succeeding. Spike had raised himself up, as if ready to leap between them.

“Your honesty is a credit to you.” Varian eventually said, stiffly.

“I’d like to be saying sorry to him in da future, when I be able to. If I be able to.” Draggka added softly. _If he could forgive me, _she thought to herself.

Another pause, shorter this time. Khadgar pulled back from his embrace slightly, but did not return to his seat, perched awkwardly on the edge of Draggka’s. Spike finally returned to his sitting position, but kept an eye on the warrior.

“...You called him ‘friend’.” Varian spoke, voice a careful neutral. The hunter was impressed by his restraint.

“Someting close to it. I met him in da Krasarang Wilds, helping da Red Crane and dere students against da Sha. I helped him, be fightin’ alongside him. Talked when we not be doin’ dat.” She paused a second, thinking. “Remember tinking dat he be making a good King.” She shook her head. “Be trying to put a lotta tings right afta Garrosh, but de dishonour I be doin’ against ya son...Dat be wit me ‘til I die.”

Something shifted in Varian’s expression that she couldn’t identify, and she felt the archmage’s hand tenderly engulf hers, reminding her of his presence.

“Why were you not punished for fighting against the occupation of your islands?” Varian asked, shifting the topic.

“I don’t know.” The troll admitted. “I wonder if it were being used as an axe over my head. Perhaps if I were to refuse an order, it would be used against me. Or my brudder.” Self-consciously, she rubbed at her wrists, feeling her scars prickle. “No doubt it woulda been a charge at my execution.”

Khadgar’s grip tightened, his body stiffening, and Varian seemed surprised.

“Execution?”

Draggka nodded.

“Got captured during da Rebellion. Garrosh be coming to gloat at me, an’ I told him to his face dat he no longer be my Warchief.” She shrugged. “He not take kindly to dat. I were in line for a public execution at da next dawn wit a black eye.”

The archmage looked away, his jaw clenched and his lips set into a thin line. The monarch sat back slightly.

“Garrosh must have been at the height of his madness to publicly execute someone known for taking down Deathwing,” he said grimly.

“No.” Draggka shook her head, and almost baulked under Varian’s sudden razor-sharp gaze. “He be many tings, but he were not mad. Blinded by his emotions an’ misguided, but not mad. Not de orc I saw. Dat be why he be so dangerous.” She paused for a moment. “My death were gonna be used to break spirits and take a thorn outta his side. If it be soothing a grudge too, den so be it.”

The royal leaned back fully in his chair, thinking. Draggka took the moment to drink her tea, aware it was probably getting cold. Varian waited until she was finished to speak again.

“Is there anything else you wish to share about your role in Garrosh’s Horde?”

“I were more den happy to kill him.” The troll replied. “Be a shame I never did. It not undo da tings I did under his eyes, but I woulda felt dat I be trying to put tings right. I followed him all da way to the Other Draenor, and left before I be wetting my arrows wit his blood. He be dead, but his stain be on da Horde for years to come.” She looked away, sighing. “I thought Vol’jin were to be our re-, re-, our turn-around, to be better den before.” Her ears drooped. “Now he be dead too.” She felt Khadgar’s hand move to rub her back, and Spike nuzzled her chin.

“You don’t trust Sylvanas?” Varian asked.

“No.” The hunter shook her head. “I’m not sure why Vol’jin be choosing her as da Warchief, but I disagree with his decision. I know some of her people as friends, but her?” Draggka frowned. “I don’t know if she be treating da rest of da Horde da same as da Forsaken. I hope I be wrong. Perhaps he knows more den me. But I not...” She shifted uncomfortably. “I not want to take down another Warchief so soon. But I will if I must. I will not be used again.”

Draggka met Varian’s gaze, hoping the force in her voice and the sincerity in her eyes would help convince him that she meant those words. For his part, his face gave nothing away, but he seemed...content, as if he’d put the last piece of a puzzle into place.

“So,” he began after a sip of tea, “a troll fresh from defeating Garrosh heeded the call from an old hero of the Alliance to defend Azeroth. Why?”

“To defend Azeroth, like ya said.” She responded. “It be my home, an’ I not want it destroyed, regardless of who de invader be.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “I not hear da call from Khadgar straight away - it be reaching me through Go’el first. I only realized who it be coming from later.”

“And?”

Draggka looked at Khadgar, settling back into his own chair. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he glanced between hunter and monarch.

“I can put my fingers in my ears, if you wish.” He suggested, a slight smile playing over his lips. The troll turned it over in her mind for a moment.

“I be honest.” She decided. “I were concerned when I found out who ya be. I not know ya well, but I knew da tales. Didn’t tink ya be too pleased by us being dere.”

“I was witness to what the Alliance and Horde could achieve together.” The mage replied, sipping his tea. “I would be a fool to ask for aid from one and not the other.”

Varian set his cup down on the tray, having taken the lull in the conversation to finish it. He looked between them, addressing the hunter again.

“First impressions?” He asked, with clear interest.

“He were not what I expected.” Draggka replied around her cup.

“In a good way, I hope?” Khadgar grinned boyishly (and somewhat nervously).

Varian arched an eyebrow at them.

“Perhaps if you didn’t interrupt her, she’d tell you,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh, sorry.” The archmage flushed pink, contrite, and Draggka couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped her. 

“I were expecting someone very serious,” she explained. “Just about tolerating da Horde, who knew what he be doing an’ had no sense of humour.” She paused a moment, enjoying the face that Khadgar pulled out of the corner of her eye. “De only ting I were right about was dat he knew what he was doin’. Most of da time.”

“Go on.” Varian was also trying to hide a smile.

“He were friendly, funny, and though he be serious when it counted, he were also completely mad.”

“I’m not _that _mad.” Khadgar grumbled, folding his arms. Spike snorted.

“Ya brought a dam down on ya head!”

“Yes, but one: it was an entirely necessary action, and two: I didn’t bring it down on myself. I was merely caught by the water before my teleport spell completed.” He argued, folding his arms.

“I thought ya were dead!” Draggka shot back. “I were just starting to like ya, and den ya went and almost get yaself killed!” She blew a sigh out of her nose. “Shoulda taken dat as a warning.”

“A warning?” Varian asked, reminding the pair that he was still there.

“A warning dat he were gonna drive me up the wall.” She glared at the Archmage, who had now sat up to his full height, giving her a steady stare back, one eyebrow arched. Spike chuffed softly, amused. “He were ridiculous, making me an’ my friends go on really dangerous missions to be getting magical items, riskin’ our lives. An’ his! He nearly be getting killed by de Alt-Draenor Garona! Den he nearly be killing _me_ when he be powering up dat ring.” She shook her head at him.

“In my defence,” Khadgar replied, “I did not intend for you to get killed at any point. And you scared me enough times with your antics too! I was sure you had been killed by Blackhand’s flagship explosion! If it hadn’t been for Maraad’s sacrifice...”

Draggka’s heart cringed at the barely hidden pain in Khadgar’s words, but decided to deflect him instead.

“I be used to explosions. I were taught engineering by goblins, afta all.”

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.” Was the wizard’s sarcastic response.

“You’re an engineer?” Varian asked, interrupting the squabble. “That’s quite a surprise, since you don’t seem to have modified your bows in any way I would’ve expected an engineer to.”

“Well, I don’t like to be changin’ a bow dat not be my own.” Draggka explained. “Not dat Thas’dorah be needing any mods.” She answered his next question before he spoke. “I prefer bows over guns. I be using dem since I were a whelp. Can see da appeal of guns, but I be havin’ a connection to da bow. My weapon be a part of me, as I be a part of da land I live an’ hunt in. Da lives I take wit it be taken for a reason.” She folded her arms. “If takin’ lives become easy, I worry ‘bout whether I still care ‘bout taking dem. Regardless of whether dey be...” The hunter grasped for words. “Wild or not wild. Like...da difference between a bear an’ me.” She glanced to Khadgar. “Does dat make sense?”

He nodded, as did Varian.

“I see.” The royal said. “Sounds like honour underpins a lot of how you hunt”

“Yes. I be taught by my ma’da, and a tauren hunter when I were older. My brudder be a druid too, so I be seeing his side of it as well. Da way I see it, we be part of da wild, like everyting else. Someting dies so another can live. Dere be nothing wrong wit hunting an animal, but ya gotta respect it, like ya respect ya foe on da battlefield. You make its death mean someting - to feed ya, clothe ya. You use as much of its body as ya can. I leave some of it to my loa, to tank him for da hunt.”

Varian nodded, taking it all in.

“What are your thoughts on Nesingwary?”

Draggka snorted, unable to hide the snarl that curled her lips, a mirror to the one on Spike’s.

“Da fact he even be at da Lodge be a sign of our troubled times. If I not be needing his skill against da Legion, I would never have gone lookin’ for him. I be making it very clear dat he be following my rules when on my turf.” She blew an angry breath out through her nose. “Hunting for sport I can understand - I be pitting myself against powerful creatures sometimes as a test of skill. What matters is dat ya honour dere sacrifice, da fight. I give dem back to da Loa, feast upon dere flesh, turn dere skin into armour. To take a trophy and just leave da rest to rot be disgusting. Dishonourable.”

“I see.” Varian’s tone was its usual measured calm, but the troll could tell he was surprised at the venom she had for the dwarven hunter. She felt embarrassment prickle at the nape of her neck as her emotions settled.

“Uh, sorry. Dat...kinda went off on a different trail. What were we talking about?”

“No need to apologise.” Varian waved a hand. “You were talking about how Khadgar was risking your life in Draenor.” His brows furrowed. “So far it just sounds he was an annoyance to you.”

Shame cut sharply into her heart, and her face flushed.

“Oh, he weren’t dat bad!” She said hurriedly. “He be annoying at times, b-but not any more den anyone else!” She swallowed, trying to regain some composure. “I thought he not be wanting to get too close to da Horde afta all he’s been through, but he were kind to us. Friendly.”

Draggka glanced away, noticing Spike watching her curiously.

“Afta everyting dat be happening, I be feeling...Wit him, I not be feeling like a monster. Jus’...Jus’ a person. He makes me laugh a lot, and he be smart. Very smart. When he not be sending me on nearly impossible missions, we be talking for hours. ‘Bout all sorts of tings.” She closed her eyes for a moment. “Sometimes I were wishing I weren’t da Commander so I could be wit him for longer.”

“Perhaps.” Khadgar spoke, his voice soft. “But there was none better for the job, I think.”

Draggka shot him a wry look.

“Ya say dat when da Highlord be around, but ok.” She returned her attention back to Varian. “We were friends, as much as a human and a troll could be. Not even crossed my mind dat we could be anyting more.” Spike shifted against her, and she petted his head. “I not had anyone I be loving dat not be friend or family before. I did not realize dat I be havin’ feelings for him ‘til my brudder pointed dem out to me. Didn’t expect dat dey be returned, not...not ever. What be a legendary hero of de Alliance want to be wit a troll hunter from da Horde, who be killing his own people? And yet...here we be.”

She met Khadgar’s eyes. His smile warmed her, and she reached out to take his hand in hers.

“I love him, ya...Highness. Sometimes he be driving me crazy or making me scared for my life, but I care for him wit everyting I have. I want him to be safe an’ happy an’ to never have to be upset ever again. If I can be giving him dose tings, I will. He be...he be more den I deserve, and whatever be bringing us together, I tank it every day.”

Draggka took a breath, and sighed.

“I be hoping one day dat de war can be over, and de wounds can be healing enough for us to be together witout hiding.” Her ears drooped. “I...I don’t tink dat day will ever come sometimes, but I be living in hope.”

Khadgar squeezed her hand.

“It will, darling,” he said. “It will. It must.”

“I see...” Varian looked between them, assessing, before he folded his arms. “Say the war ended tomorrow. Both against the Legion, and between the Alliance and Horde. What would you do?”

“Celebrate, probably.” Draggka replied. “Finally let my friends know who I been dating all dis while.” She closed her eyes, bringing her dreams into her mind’s eye. “Jus’...being able to hold his hand an’ not worry. Hug him when I be needin’ him. Kiss him to stop him saying dose puns.”

The archmage chuckled richly.

“Oh come now, Huntmaster,” he said, leaning close to her. “We both know you love them.” He grinned as she pushed him away, unable to hide her own smile.

“Dere be so many places I wanna take him - take you to,” she said. “I wanna take ya to da Echo Isles. To Thunder Bluff, to walk through da great gates of Orgrimmar hand in hand...” A sigh. “I just want for it to be okay for us to be together. Dat’s all.”

“That’s understandable, but...” Varian leaned forwards, face serious. “If something happens, and the war between us gets worse...You will need to choose a side.”

“Varian-” Khadgar spoke, but the monarch quickly raised a hand to stop him.

“Neutral or not, you are still human, Khadgar. Draggka and other friendly Horde champions may be able to vouch for you, but others will only see a human mage. The Sunreavers still nurse wounds from the Kirin Tor, which would only galvanise them against you. Whether you like it or not, the Horde will shut you out.”

He turned to Draggka then, his face still hard with the gravity of his words, but his eyes were softer with empathy. 

“And I doubt the Horde would look kindly upon a member spending time with a human, regardless of their allegiance.”

Draggka wanted to retort otherwise, but Varian was right and she knew it. Being more than friendly with Khadgar would brand her as a traitor - even now, in the midst of the Legion’s invasion. If she was lucky, she’d be exiled, along with any of her friends who tried to defend her. The thought made her heart go cold.

At her silence, Varian continued, his voice softer.

“I understand what you’ve been through, and I’m pointing this out because Khadgar is my friend. A very good, old friend. I want him to be safe, likely as every bit as much as you do. Whatever you choose, there will be danger and consequences. If possible, I would like warning of which ones. If, of course, you have an inkling of your future choice.”

Draggka considered his words and her response carefully, searching her heart and deeper feelings. She hoped she could articulate her answer in Common that could be understood.

“...Da Horde been my home for a long time.” She began slowly, haltingly. “It an’ Spike been de only tings I had ‘til my brudder be coming back from da Echo Isles. I believed in it - Go’el’s Horde. Den Garrosh...he broke all dat. Den it became me and da Horde - not da one I knew, a different one. Even when Vol’jin be leading, I...I...” She struggled for the words, hands gesturing uselessly. “I be a part of da Horde. But da Horde...da Horde not be a part of me. Not like it were before.” She glanced between the two men, watching their faces anxiously.

Khadgar’s eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as he parsed her words.

“You’re a member of the Horde, and consider yourself a part of it...” He spoke slowly. “But you don’t feel like you _are _the Horde. Like you belong to it.” He tilted, raven-like. “Am I close?”

The troll nodded, a small smile flashing across her face. _Trust Khadgar to understand._

“Yeah. I still be Horde, but da tings I do not be in dere name.” She took a breath, meeting Varian’s eyes. “If dey make me choose between dem an’ Khadgar, I be choosin’ him.”

The mage choked.

“You...you really mean that?” He asked, astonishment stark in his cursed features.

“Ya mean more to me den da Horde does.” Draggka replied, looking back to him. “I choose you every time.”

“You’re aware of the risks you’ll be taking, aren’t you?” Varian’s calm tone sounded out.

“I lived under da eyes of Hellscream. I know what de consequences be.” Emboldened, the hunter rose to her full height, lifting her chin. “If Sylvanas be tinking I be choosing her over my mate, she be sorely mistaken.”

Varian's eyebrows lifted with surprise, even as something tugged at the corner of his lips.

“‘Mate’?” He asked, sounding amused. Heat rose into the hunter’s cheeks at her slip - perhaps this was exactly how Khadgar had given the game away weeks before. Thankfully said mage quickly intervened as she grasped for words.

“‘Mate’ for the Darkspears i-is our version of ‘romantic partner’.” He explained, flushing pink. “I believe that ‘life-mate’ would be our equivalent of a married couple, yes?” He looked to her for guidance, looking a bit like a deer in the torchlight.

“Yeah.” She nodded vigorously. “Yeah, we not be...that joined.” She cleared her throat, becoming serious. “I know I not be da best person around. I done terrible tings dat I never be making up for. But I love Khadgar wit everyting I have. He be my pack-mate, my family, my home. I rather die den hurt him, an’ kill any dat tink dey can get me to betray him.” Draggka’s orange eyes blazed for a moment, before she calmed. “If ya believe only one ting I say, let it be dat I would never harm Khadgar.”

“And I believe her.” Khadgar added. “I trust her. In all things. With everything.”

Varian sat back with a thoughtful hum, closing his eyes. Although he was clearly turning things over in his mind, Draggka had a feeling he was no less alert than he had been speaking to her. It was like sitting in the room with an actual wolf - though she was mostly convinced she wouldn’t be attacked at the slightest sneeze, the troll was still careful to make no moves that could be seen as aggressive.

After a long, quiet moment, Varian opened his eyes again, and though they were as carefully inscrutable as usual, they seemed...content. And bright.

“Thank you for your time Draggka, Khadgar.” He bowed his head to each of them in turn. “It has been enlightening to speak with you.”

“And you.” Draggka bowed her head in return. _Though you got more out of me than I will ever get out of you._

“Sooo...Everything’s okay?” Khadgar asked, eyes flicking all over Varian’s face anxiously. “You’re comfortable with me seeing Draggka?”

“To be certain, I would have to get to know her.” A smile graced Varian’s scarred features. “But it is clear to see that your feelings for her are genuinely returned.” His gaze shifted to the hunter. “I’m convinced that you are not a danger to my friend, but don’t think I won’t keep an eye on you.”

“I be tinking as much.” Draggka replied, shrugging. 

“Varian, please. There’s no need to coddle me.” Khadgar grumbled. “I can look after myself.”

Several instances that contradicted that statement immediately popped into Draggka’s head and she rolled her eyes. Spike also snorted derisively, shooting the mage a look. For a brief moment, she and Varian’s eyes met, and it was clear to see that he was equally unconvinced.

Khadgar caught their looks, and his raven guise would have ruffled his feathers.

“What?”

“You’re lucky to have a number of champions around you, making sure your schemes go almost to plan.” Varian said diplomatically.

“You know me. I work with the best.” Khadgar preened, flashing a wink at Draggka. He either didn’t notice the younger man’s subtle jab, or was choosing to ignore it.

“Hmm.” Varian pushed himself to his feet with a warrior’s elegance. “I must take my leave. Be safe, both of you.” He bowed his head to them again.

“You too, Varian.” Khadgar returned the gesture. “Take care.”

“Good hunting.” Draggka replied.

Formalities performed, Varian left without another word, closing the door behind him. Silence was left in his wake, in which the troll found tension was locked into her shoulders and hands, even when she thought most of it had eased over time. She felt tension leave Spike as well, and the raptor sighed, flopping from her lap to the floor like a wet rug. Khadgar was still looking after Varian, but his gaze was elsewhere, his mind chewing over what had occurred.

“So...” Draggka began.

“That...went alright.” Khadgar said. He blinked out of his apparent trance, clasping her hands between hers. “Light, Draggka, I’m so sorry about the-”

“It be okay.” She waved his words off. “Garrosh be gone now - I can’t be letting his shadow weigh me down forever. And Varian needed to know. Better just be honest ‘bout it now den have him dig it up later.”

“I would have preferred if you’d not relived it.” The mage replied, squeezing her hands. “But I think he appreciated it.” A pause. “I think we’re alright. He seems to at least think you’re not out to do me harm, physical or otherwise. Which is a good start!”

Draggka tilted her head.

“What would ya have done if he said no?” She asked curiously.

“Consider what he said and let him go.” Khadgar replied matter-of-factly. “If I thought he was talking rubbish, I would continue seeing you in secret.”

“What if ya thought he had a point?”

“Then we would talk about it.” The archmage regarded her with an arched brow. “I do not intend to throw away our love on a whim, and certainly not on the sole testimony of one person who has spoken to you for an hour. I doubt we would have ever gotten this far if I didn’t love and trust you as much as I do.” A small smile played around his mouth. “Varian’s endorsement is certainly welcome, but I have adored you as deeply as is without it, and I will continue to adore you regardless.”

Draggka couldn’t help but smile back, warmth bubbling up in her heart, even as concern gnawed on her.

“Ya sure ‘bout dat? He not be pleased if he found out ya be sneaking behind his back.”

“No, but I have made it clear to him that I am a neutral entity now.” Khadgar replied. “I might identify with the Alliance, but I will not turn my back on the Horde champions that have helped me.” His eyes flashed with a defiant glee. “Varian can try to order me if he likes, but I will decide whether to obey or not.”

_I hope you don’t regret it in the future. _Draggka couldn’t help but think, yet she kept her mouth shut. In the brief moment of pause, the mage’s smile became gentle.

“Thank you for agreeing to this, darling. I know it was hard for you.”

“Yeah.” The troll smiled wryly. “Not as bad as I was tinking it would be, but I be glad you be here wit me.”

“Of course.” He squeezed her hands. “It was the least I could do.”

They lingered for a moment, before the wizard blew a breath out of his nose.

“I suppose you should return to your demon-slaying duties,” he said, his smile no longer reaching his eyes.

“Yeah. Da Legion not wait for us.” Draggka nodded sadly, rising out of her chair with her raptor at her heels. 

“It would certainly be decent of them if they did, but alas, they are rather lacking in that quality.” Khadgar commented, watching as she donned her armour and bow. When she returned to him, he reached out, gently pulling her closer by her waist. “Be safe, darling. Come back in one piece.”

“You too, Ba’la.” Draggka replied, resting her forehead against his. “Keep yaself safe.”

“I will.” He leaned up to kiss her, slowly and softly, giving her the time to commit it to memory before he pulled away. “Good hunting, my love.”


End file.
